Pinch me, Lily
by Lilly of the Flowers
Summary: It was not possible in this universe, or any other for that matter, that Lily Evans would ever like James Potter. So how was it that she found herself missing him?


**Disclaimer: _I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters (as much as I wish I did). They belong to J.K.R._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lily Evans sipped her Butterbeer slowly as she watched the couples revolving around the dance floor. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she couldn't help but wish she had somebody to be out there dancing with. She eyes roamed from the dancers for a moment and focused on what she thought was a much, much more interesting site. Seated on the other side of the dance floor, with his back to her was none other than James Potter.

Before this year she and James had spoken constantly. Well, that wasn't exactly true; he had spoken and sang and begged and she had just yelled. This year on the other hand they rarely spoke except for when Head duties were involved. To Lily's intense surprise she hated this. It seemed odd but she _missed_ James. Lily sat for another moment contemplating this strange occurrence before abruptly standing and making her way across the floor.

James was also not particularly enjoying this ball. The professors had suggested the Heads and Prefects arrange it in the hopes that for at least one night the horrors that were increasing every day would be forgotten. The plan seemed to have worked; at least for most students. Maybe if James had somebody to share this night with he would have had fun too.

Regrettably that wasn't possible seeing as the love as his life hated him. Not that he was surprised. He had spent the previous six years annoying her to death. This year however he had changed his strategy. Not that he was expected her to suddenly fall for him or anything; he had done far too much damage for that but he hoped they could at least be friends.

James ruminations were interrupted when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see the very woman he was thinking about.

"Hey," she said softly then gestured to the seat beside him, "Is anyone sitting here?"

James simply stared at Lily for a moment before realizing that she was still waiting for an answer to her question, "No, nobody is. Well, that's not true, Peter was but I don't know where he went so if you want you can sit." James shut up as he became conscious of the fact he was rambling.

"Thanks" Lily responded, a smile on her face.

As Lily sat James took what may very well be his only chance to really look her over without her notice. Lily was always beautiful but tonight she looked especially gorgeous. Her strapless dress ended just above her knees and was silver in colour. A pale purple ribbon ran the length of her waist and the beaded pattern along the top and bottom was the same shade. Lily's fiery hair was held away from her face with pins and small purple flowers were randomly strewn through it.

Lily's tone held mild interest as she posed her next question, "So, who's your date? I didn't see in the common room earlier."

"You wouldn't have. She's a Ravenclaw sixth year. Her name's Miranda." James felt compelled to add, "We don't like each other or anything though. She just needed a date and so did I. I think the Hufflepuff bloke she's dancing with now is who she really fancies."

"Oh, that's great I guess," Lily's seemed just a little more animated now but James wasn't sure why.

What he was really curious about was why she was suddenly talking to him civilly but he wasn't going to risk ruining it now by asking. Instead he asked, "Where's you date, Lils?"

"I don't have one."

Her simple statement floored James. Finally he regained enough sense to speak, "Bit, but, but…at least six guys asked you!"

Lily just shrugged, "7 actually."

James did not understand, "Then why don't you have a date?"

She gave another shrug of her shoulders before asking, "You want the truth?" James nodded, "The guy I really wanted to ask me didn't and I wasn't going to come with anyone else."

"Oh. Well, where is this guy now?" he asked. He was feeling absolutely miserable but tried his hardest not to show it. Hopefully if Lily didn't know he still had feelings for her she would at least consent to be his friend.

Lily looked around the room but James kept his eyes fixed on her face. She turned back to him and said, "He's sitting at a table but not with his date."

James was sure that his next words were going to kill him but this was Lily and her happiness had always mattered most, "If he's alone then why don't you go talk to him. Just remember one thing though, okay? Only a real jerk wouldn't notice you like him and not ask you here tonight."

Lily gave him a mega-watt smile that almost, almost made having his heart ripped out worth it. She said brightly, "You know what, I think I will. Thanks James."

James watched her stand and then looked away. He couldn't bear to know which guy had captured her heart.

For the second time that night James felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He slowly turned only to freeze at the sight on Lily once again standing behind him. She flashed him a wide smile, "Hi, jerk."

James started up at her openmouthed, not able to comprehend what was happening. It made _absolutely_ no sense to him.

"Well," Lily asked impatiently, "Are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

"What?"

"I said are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Lily repeated, saying each syllable slowly and carefully.

James sat there a moment longer, his mouth gaping still before his brain caught up with him. He stood and gallantly took her hand, "Would thy fair lady grant me the honour of a dance?"

She giggled, "Yes, kind sir, I would be delighted."

As the couple spun slowly in time with the music James realized that this was too good to be true. There was no possible way that any reality could involve Lily liking him. It just wasn't possible. James knew he couldn't let this fantasy continue, as much as he wanted to. "Pinch me, Lily." He said before he lost his will to end this amazing dream.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, confused.

"Because," James said simply, "that way I can be sure I'm dreaming."

Lily sighed, "Your not dreaming James. Not unless everybody else here is too and even with magic I don't think you can make a the whole school dream the exact same thing"

"Just pinch me."

After a second of thought Lily replied, "I have a better idea."

Lily leaned forward slightly and her eyes fluttered closed. She gently pressed her lips to his and when she pulled back a moment later she said quite smugly, "Make that up."

James stared at her for a long moment, "All right, maybe I'm not dreaming. But, you should kiss me one more time just to be sure and all."

Lily gave a huge, very fake sigh, "Okay, okay, if you insist."

This time the rest of Hogwarts noticed the pair standing in the center of the dance floor and pretty soon most of the student population (and even some of the professors) where cheering for their Heads who were finally, _finally_, kissing.

* * *

**Haha! There it is. My first story online. Now... if only I could get off my lazy butt and finish the others.**

**By the way, see the little green button? It's a magical button that will transport you to Rainbow Fairy Land where all your dreams will come true and you will be forever happy (but only once you have reviewed). Have fun in Rainbowville!**


End file.
